


tao po, tae po

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Away magjowa ng high school, Ex-boyfriends!Kaisoo, Fluff, High School AU to University AU, Innocent love, Light Angst, M/M, chanhun if you squint
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Sa kalagitnaan ng paglalaro ng basketball ni Jongin, biglang sumama ang kanyang tyan.At para mailabas ang dapat ilabas, no choice siya kundi ang makigamit ng banyo sa bahay ng ex boyfriend niyang nakatira malapit sa basketball court na pinaglalaruan.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	tao po, tae po

**Author's Note:**

> salamat po kay marian sa kanyang au na nakasungkit ng puso ko, thank you for letting me adopt your prompt
> 
> at sa mga mambabasa ko, paborito ko pong isulat talaga ang ganitong kwento sa di ko po malamang kadahilanan pero kasi dahila ata i can relate lol excuse me for the word tae pero normal naman yan...kung di niyo bet basahin oks lang din gets ko naman hahahaha
> 
> pero super enjoy ako sa pagsulat nito habang nagtatrabaho at nasa dalawang sunud-sunod na meeting kanina! ampota lang ngayon lang natapos!!
> 
> so enjoy!!
> 
> credits din ulit kay marian sa pagbigay sa akin ng title. baul ko siya ng titles ng fic coz i can't title a fic properly 
> 
> syempre don't forget to comment at kudos na rin lalo na at balak ko magsulat everyday ng fic. nagkataon lang na napahaba 'to jusqqq

> **Chanyeol:** mga pards laro naman tayo mamaya kakainip sa bahay
> 
> **Jongin:** basketball? lol? Dota?
> 
> **Chanyeol:** basketball
> 
> **Jongin:** geh nang pagpawisan naman
> 
> **Sehun:** basta libre mo ako kwek-kwek mamaya
> 
> **Chanyeol:** bat di ka manghingi sa nanay mo
> 
> **Sehun:** thank you pards bait mo talaga see you mamaya
> 
> **Chanyeol:** ampota
> 
> **Jongin** : ako din libre mo na tutal ikaw nag-aya
> 
> **Chanyeol:** pakyu sa inyo
> 
> _Seen by Jongin Kim, Sehun Oh_

Pagpatak ng alas-kwatro ng hapon ay umalis na ng bahay si Jongin at pumunta muna sa ibang baranggay kung saan nakatira ang tropa niyang si Chanyeol.

Tuwing naglalaro kasi sila ng basketball ay sa court ng subdivision sila pumupunta dahil covered iyon at wala masyadong naglalaro. Di tulad sa subdivision na tinitirhan ni Jongin na pati mga batang paslit ay makakaagaw mo sa pwesto sa court. Si Sehun naman ay di nakatira sa subdivision kaya walang court sa kanila.

Kaya nang nakagayak ng basketball attire, plus bagong sapatos na Nike na Kobe inspired ang kulay,dahil idol ni Jongin ang walang kupas at walang tulad na Kobe Bryant, dumating siya sa bahay ni Chanyeol at kumatok sa berdeng gate nito.

"Tao po!"

Nagsitahulan ang mga aso sa loob at nakarinig na si Jongin ng yapak ng paa papunta sa gate para siya ay pagbuksan.

Sinalubong niya ng ngiti ang kaibigan. "Yo!"

Nasa loob na rin si Sehun na naka-puting shirt at itim na jersey shorts. "Tara na!"

"Ma! Alis na po kami!" Paalam ni Chanyeol sa ina niya na nagtatanggal ng sinampay sa bakuran nila.

"Okay, anak!"

"Hi po, Tita. Babye po." Paalam naman ni Jongin sa ina ni Chanyeol bago sila lumarga na papunta sa court.

Hawak-hawak ni Chanyeol ang bola habang si Sehun na man ay dumadaldal sa kanila patungkol sa nilalaro nitong Ragnarok at hinihikayat silang dalawa ni Chanyeol na maglaro rin.

Nasa usapang online games lang ang magkakaibigan hanggang sa matunton nila ang court.

"Luh, bakit ang daming tao?" Puna ni Sehun habang tinitingnan ang mga bata at binata na nasa loob ng court.

"May nagpa-practice ata." Komento ni Chanyeol sa malaking grupo sa loob na nag-eensayo ng sayaw.

Pero bukod pa roon, may naglalaro rin ng voleyball sa gilid at may naglalaro rin ng basketball na palagay nila ay hindi sila makakasingit.

"Di ata tayo makakalaro dito." Sabi ni Jongin na nakahawak sa tuwalya niya na nakapulupot sa batok niya.

"Ano san tayo?" Tanong ni Sehun sa kanila.

"Tara sa Angelina na lang tayo." Aya ni Chanyeol sabay lakad muli.

Nagitla si Jongin sa narinig at sinundan ang mga kaibigan. "Pre, dun na lang kaya tayo sa amin."

"Sa inyo? Eh mas marami ngang bata dun sa inyo, di rin tayo dun makakalaro."

"Check natin. Malay mo wala gaanong tao ngayon dun."

"'Tol, pagdating natin dun pagod na tayo di na tayo makakalaro. Ang layo pa ng lalakarin natin papunta sa inyo e yung Angelina dyan lang."

May pang-asar na ngiti si Sehun. "Yeol, pano ba naman kasi e dyan nakatira si Kyungsoo babes niya kaya ayaw niya pumunta dyan." Tawa-tawa pa niyang sabi.

"Oo nga pala. Taga dyan si bebe ganda mo. Ay!" Asar pa ni Chanyeol. "Ex-bebe mo na pala."

Nagtawanan sina Chanyeol at Sehun at nag-apiran pa.

"Mga gago, uwi na lang ako." Akma na sana siyang aalis pero hinila siya ng mga kaibigan.

"Oy, oy! Wag naman ganyan, 'tol. Andito ka na uuwi ka pa? Tsaka ano ngayon kung taga dyan siya? Di naman tayo pupunta sa kanila." Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang akbay siya.

"Oo nga. Break naman na kayo, maglalaro lang naman tayo basketball tsaka kakain kwek-kwek. As if din naman na tatambay yun sa court eh taong bahay yang bebe mo!" Homily naman ni Sehun sa kanya na natanto niya na may sense naman. Pareho sila ni Chanyeol na may sense.

Kumamot si Jongin sa ulo sa sobrang asar sa mga kaibigan pero tama rin naman sila. Maglalaro lang naman sila at hindi naman sila pupunta sa Angelina para bisitahin si Kyungsoo. Isa pa, bakit ba niya pupuntahan eh break na nga sila.

Brineak niya kasi tanga siya.

"Oo na, sige na. Tara na." Pumiglas si Jongin sa pang-aakbay ng mga kaibigan sa kanya at lakas loob nang nauna papasok sa _Angelina Homes_.

Hinabol siya ni Chanyeol at Sehun at inakbayan muli.

* * *

Hindi mapakali si Jongin.

Naglalaro na nga sila nina Chanyeol at Sehun ng basketball kasama ng mga kabataan na taga-Angelina rin, di naman siya makapag-pokus maigi dahil patingin-tingin siya sa bahay ng ex niya na tanaw niya mula sa court.

"Oy, Jongin!" Tawag ni Sehun sa kanya. "Seryosohin mo naman laro mo di ka naman tatanawin ng ex mo dito."

Tinawanan siya ng mga kalaro at mga kaibigan at kumamot sa batok. "Oo na! Game na ulit."

At nagseryoso na siya sa paglalaro pero syempre, panakaw-nakaw tingin pa rin siya sa bahay nila Kyungsoo. Baka sumilip at isang sulyap lang sa bebe labs niyang pinakawalan niya solb na siya sa araw.

Kaso wala.

Schoolmates sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Landian sa text at chat ang naging tulay nila para maging mag-jowa.

Tanga nga lang si Jongin dahil brineak niya ang binata nang dahil lang sa _studies first muna tayo, Soo, para makapasa tayo pareho sa UST._ Dream school kasi nila ang UST at napag-alaman nilang mahirap daw makapasa roon kahit na pareho naman silang above average na estudyante. Sakto lang. Di ganun katalino, di rin ganun kabobo. Pero flex na ni Jongin ang pagiging magaling sa Math and Science habang si Kyungsoo ~~niya~~ naman ay magaling sa Filipino, English at T.L.E.

Problema nga lang, dahil sa ginawa ni Jongin, blinock siya ni Kyungsoo sa lahat ng social media accounts nito at pati na rin ang cellphone number nito.

Kahit nga nung lumabas ang resulta ng USTET, at pareho silang nakapasa, hindi na siya nito kinibo sa eskwela. Kahit anong pangungulit niya sa lalaki at tuwing lalapit siya sa kanyang bebe, tinataboy siya nito.

Corny man pero, bebe ang tawagan nila nung mag-on pa sila.

Kaso kinamuhi na siya ni Kyungsoo at nalulungkot si Jongin na sa tuwing nagkakasalubong sila ng ex ay tinatrato na siya nitong total stranger. Na parang wala silang pinagsamahan. Na parang hindi nila nakuha ang first kiss ng isa't-isa habang kumakain sila ng tokneneng sa talipapa.

Ang daming memories kaso mukhang siya na lang ang umaalala sa mga iyon. Tinapon na panigurado ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng memories nilang dalawa sa mahigit dalawang taon nilang pagiging mag-jowa.

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin at nagising sa kanyang daydreaming.

"Jongin!"

Buti at mabilis ang reflex niya kaya nakaiwas siya sa bolang papalipad sa kanya.

Napahawak siya sa dibdib sa kaba habang sinugod siya ni Chanyeol at Sehun.

"Oy, okay ka lang ba? Bakit ka tulala?" Tanong ni Sehun sa kanya, nakapamewang.

Kumawala ng hinga si Chanyeol. "Break na nga muna tayo. May dumaan na fishball kain muna tayo."

Lumabas ang tatlo sa court at lumapit sa bisikletang nagtitinda ng tusok-tusok at sago gulaman.

Kumuha sila ng kani-kanilang stick at syempre ang pinuntirya ni Sehun ay ang kinasasabikang kwek-kwek. "Thanks sa libre, Yeol!"

"Oy, oy, anong libre ka dyan?"

"Grabe, bente pesos lang naman."

Samantala, nag-abot si Jongin ng bente pesos sa Manong para sa kwek-kwek niya ng biglang hinawi iyon ni Chanyeol. "Wag na. Sige na, libre ko na kayo."

"Yun naman pala eh!" Pagdiwang ni Sehun. "Manong, gulaman nga rin po."

"Oy, Hun, di ko na libre yan ah."

"Grabe, sampung piso lang naman." Nguso ni Sehun na di rin naman natiis ni Chanyeol.

"Sige na, sige na. Ikaw ba, Jongin? Gulaman?"

Puno na ng kwek-kwek ang plastic cup ni Jongin. "Bibili ako ice tubig."

"Ahhh~" Ubos agad ni Sehun ang tinungga na gulaman. "Ay ako rin mag-ice tubig."

"Geh. Di ko na libre yan ah."

"Luh, dos lang naman yun." Pagdidiin muli ni Sehun kay Chanyeol na napakamot na ng ulo at sumuko.

"Oo na. Puta. User."

"Hehe, salamat, ssob." Ngiting-ngiti na sabi ni Sehun bago sila umalis at naghanap ng mabibilhang ice-tubig.

Nang makakita ng tindahan na may nakalagay na _ICE/ICE CANDY/ICE TUBIG 4 SALE_ agad tumungo roon ang magkakaibigan at bumili ng ice tubig.

Umupo muna sila sa semento ng pahagdang tapakan sa tindahan at doon kumain ng kwek-kwek nila at uminom ng ice-tubig.

"'Tong si Jongin tulala, iniisip mo si bebe labs mo kanina no?" Intriga ni Sehun.

"Kung natatakot ka 'tol, di naman niya alam na nandito ka. Tsaka di ba di ka naman na pinapansin nun kaya wag ka na tumingin sa bahay nila. Di naman dudungaw yun." Wika ni Chanyeol na gustong sagutin ni Jongin ng _di niyo kasi gets, ngayong nandito ako malapit sa kanya, puta mas lalo ko lang siya namiss, gusto ko lang naman masulyapan siya ulit kahit saglit lang kahit alam kong ayaw na niya akong makita pa,_ pero di na siya umimik pa at inubos na lang ang ice-tubig niya at sinuksok ang plastic sa loob ng cup niyang may laman pang sauce ng kwek-kwek.

"Tanong ko lang, tutal andito na tayo sa usapang 'to, mahal mo pa ba, Jongin?" Iba talaga magtanong itong si Sehun. Diretsahan.

"Tingin niyo ba?" Sinundot-sundot niya ang stick sa lumalangoy na plastic sa loob ng cup.

"Oo." Korus ng dalawa.

"Obvious ka kaya!" Sabi pa ni Sehun.

"E kaso ba't ayaw mo kanina pumunta dito?"

"Kasi nga, mamimiss ko lang siya. Tsaka kasi baka kapag nakita niya ako, iwasan lang niya ulit ako. Sakit kaya. Nagsisisi ako sa ginawa ko. Ang tanga ko. Di ko man lang hiningi saloobin niya nung nakipag-break ako. Bobo. Ayaw na niya tuloy sa akin. Hayy, sarap sarap pa naman yakapin ng bebe kong yun, lambot lambot."

Tinapik siya ni Chanyeol sa balikat. "Wala ka na pag-asa, boy. Kaso ganyan talaga kapag pumapag-ibig, may sakitan."

"Sayang cute pa naman si bebe mo parang ang sarap i-baby."

_Sarap talaga._

Isang smirk na lang ang sagot niya at di na siya umimik pa patungkol roon kaya napunta na ulit ang kwentuhan nila sa online gaming.

* * *

Pagkabalik nila sa court ay naglaro na muli sila. Tatlo na lang sila ngayon dahil ang mga kalaro nila kanina ay nakapag-umpisa na ng panibagong game sa kabilang side ng court.

Ngunit sa kalagitnaan ng paglalaro ay may naramdamang kakaiba si Jongin.

"Wait, break muna ako." Paalam niya sa mga kaibigan na nagpatuloy lang sa paglalaro habang siya ay tumabi muna at pinakiramdaman ang sarili.

Napahawak siya sa tyan na tila nag-aalburoto.

Humimas siya roon at isang mahinang _prrttt_ ang tumunog.

Buti na lang at maingay sa court dala ng nagtatalbugang mga bola at nagkikiskisang mga rubber shoes sa sahig dahil kung hindi baka may nakarinig na ng pag-utot niya.

Pero open space naman din kaya safe pa siya.

Ang kaso nga lang...

Lumapit siya sa mga kaibigan habang nakahawak sa tyan. "Tol..."

"Oh?"

Gusot na gusot na ang mukha ni Jongin sa sobrang pamimilipit ng tyan. "Pota, di ko na kaya, natatae ako. May banyo ba dito?"

"Hala, 'tol. Mukhang wala. Teka tanong ko." Umalis muna si Chanyeol at nagtanong sa isang tambay roon.

Samantala, nagpipigil naman ng tawa si Sehun sa kinahinatnatan ni Jongin. "Naparami ka ata ng kwek-kwek."

"Gago, pareho lang naman tayo ng binili."

"Wrong timing naman yang sakit ng tyan mo."

Bumalik si Chanyeol sa kanya. "Negative. Wala daw. Kaya mo pa ba? Tae ka sa amin."

Magandang ideya naman ang sinabi ni Chanyeol pero alam niya sa sarili niya na isang utot pa niya may di kaaya-aya nang lalabas sa likuran niya.

"Pucha, di ko na kaya--" Namamawis niyang sabi habang nakahawak pa rin sa tyan.

Nang di na makapag-isip pa ng matino dahil mas inaalala niya ngayon ang sakit ng kanyang tyan, napansin niya na nagtinginan at nagngitian si Chanyeol at Sehun.

Hindi niya gusto ang pakiramdam niya sa balak ng dalawang kaibigan.

"Tol, di na ba talaga kaya?"

Tagatak na ang pawis sa hairline niya.

"Pre, isang utot ko pa lalabas na talaga."

"Geh, tara nang makatae ka na." At umalis na nga sila sa court papunta sa lugar na di niya inaasahang malalapitan niya muli.

"'T-Tol, ba't naman dito?" Kabado niyang tanong sa mga kaibigan.

"Hayst," Frustrated na sabi ni Sehun. "Di ba di mo na kaya? Ano, sa kanal ka ba magkakalat o may hiya ka pa naman at kakatok ka dyan sa bahay ng ex mo?

May inis na gumuhit sa mukha ni Jongin pero ano pa nga ba ang magagawa niya? Hindi na niya kaya. Onti na lang at sasabog na ang kanyon na yayanig sa loob ng tyan niya.

Mukhang di na ata siya muling sisikatan pa ng araw.

* * *

"Tae po! Tae po!" sunud-sunod niyang katok sa pulang gate ng mga Doh, at puta mali ata ang nasabi niya. Tangina kasi taeng-tae na siya kaya tuloy bukambibig niya ay tae imbis na tao. Putangina talaga.

May ikakapanget pa ba itong araw niya?

Nang marinig niya ang karipas ng takbo ng mga kaibigan, sinigawan niya ang mga ito ng, "Hoy, bumalik kayo dito--" paniguradong nahiya ang mga ito sa pangkakatok ni Jongin ng _tae po_ , imbis na tao po.

Kaya ngayon, mag-isa na lamang si Jongin at bago pa siya makakatok ulit para kapalan na ang mukha dahil naiiyak na talaga siya at gusto nang jumerbaks, biglang bumukas ang gate na lalong ikinalukso ng puso niya sa kaba.

Nagkagulatan sila ni Kyungsoo.

Nang makita pa lang siya ni Kyungsoo, akma na sana nitong isasara ang pinto pero pinigilan iyon ni Jongin.

"Bebe ko, sandali!"

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. "Anong tinawag mo sa akin?"

Napalunok si Jongin. Grabe walang kupas pa rin si Kyungsoo, ubod pa rin ng cute at nanggigigil si Jongin. Pero wala na siyang karapatang panggigilan pa ito.

Kasi tanga siya.

"Uh-haha, sorry nadulas lang." Palusot niya na sinabayan ng paghilab muli ng kanyang tyan kaso isasara na ulit ni Kyungsoo ang gate. "Teka, teka, wait lang Soo, patae ako! Nasira tyan ko."

"E, nung sinira mo puso ko ha?!"

Naiiyak na talaga siya. Putangina. Bakit kailangan pa triplehin ni Kyungsoo ang sakit na nadarama niya.

"Kyungsoo...natatae na talaga ako."

"Diyan ka sa kanal magkalat!"

Sa sobrang desperado na ni Jongin, napaluhod na ito sa semento, nagmamakaawa, napadasal sa sinasamba niyang si Kyungsoo. "Soo, sige na please. Hindi na 'to aabot kina Chanyeol. Pataihin mo na ako, please."

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo nang may mga tita na napadaan at napatingin sa kanila. Nagbulungan ang mga ito at nagtatawanan sa likod ng mga palad na pinantakip pa nila sa kanilang mga bibig.

Kumuyom ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. "Sige na, tayo ka na dyan! Ako pa papahiyain mo."

Agad tumayo si Jongin, malaking-malaki na ang ngiti. "Thank you, Soo, thank you!" At mabilis na tumakbo si Jongin sa loob ng tahanan ng mga Doh na parang normal siyang naninirahan doon. Sanay na kasi siya roon dahil noong sila pa ni Kyungsoo, madalas siya sa kanila.

"Hi, Tita, makiki-cr lang po!"

Napailing lang si Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang ex na pumasok sa loob ng bahay tsaka niya sinara ang gate.

* * *

Pagkapasok sa loob ng bahay, nilapitan si Kyungsoo ng kanyang nanay at siniko siya sa tagiliran.

"Nak, nagkabalikan na ba kayo ng manok ko?"

Umirap si Kyungsoo. "Mama, makikitae lang naman siya, nakakahiya kung sa kanal siya magkalat ayoko nga maglinis ng ano niya."

"Ay sus, kunwari ka pa miss na miss mo rin naman siya." Palo ng nanay niya sa pwet niya.

"Mama!"

Tinawanan lang siya ng ina na bumalik na sa sala para manood ng Wowowin.

Tumingin siya sa pinto ng banyo at bumuntong-hininga bago pumunta sa kanyang kwarto.

Pagkakuha ng kailangan niya, pagdaan niya sa sala, sabi ng nanay niya, "Nak, yayain mo si Jongin na dito na mag-hapunan. Chicken Afritada pa naman ang ulam, di ba paborito niya yun?"

"Ma, wag na. May hapunan naman sila sa bahay nila." Tanggi pa niya.

"Ay ang kulet, yayain mo pag natapos siya. Ang daming arte, parang di kayo friends."

"Hindi naman talaga, Ma. Ex ko siya. Brineak niya ako, ayaw na niya sa akin."

"Basta, yayain mo na dito na maghapunan."

"Ma--"

"Hep, manahimik ka dyan, Kyungsoo. Yayain mo, okay? Ako ang may gusto na pakainin siya dito, hindi ikaw."

"K." Tanging sagot niya bago i-check si Jongin kung tapos na.

* * *

Samantala, pawis na pawis na si Jongin sa loob ng banyo, pero laking ginhawa na rin niya na nakapagbawas na siya.

Sarap sa feeling. Sarap kumain ulit.

Kaso, tapos man na siya magbawas, hindi naman siya makalabas ng banyo dahil sa amoy na nadala niya sa banyo ng ex niya.

Nakakahiya naman kung maamoy ni Kyungsoo at ni Tita ang pasabog niya.

Kaya nanatili lang siya sa loob hanggang sa matanggal ang amoy na iniwan niya.

Pero hindi lang naman ang amoy niya ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw niya lumabas. Hindi niya kasi alam kung paano haharapin si Kyungsoo na super duper miss na niya at baka kung ano pa ang magawa niya na pagsisihan niya.

Gusto pa naman niya hagkan ang ex.

Kaso tiyak na itutulak lang siya nito papalayo.

Nanlambot ang mga balikat niya at naghugas na ng kamay sa sink. Humarap siya sa salamin at tiningnan ang sarili.

Haggard na niya.

Tatambay pa sana siya sa loob nang biglang may kumatok sa pinto.

"Tapos ka na ba? Nabara mo yung indoro no?!" Pang-aakusa sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na ubod ng tabil ang dila.

Binuksan niya ang pinto pero maliit na siwang lang ang pinaunlakan niya kay Kyungsoo.

Tumingala ito sa kanya gamit ang bilugan at napakaganda nitong mga mata sabay abot ng spray sa kanya.

"Ayan. Yoko maamoy yang baho mo kaya mag-spray ka kung tapos ka na."

Isang maliit na pagtang ang sagot ni Jongin nang kunin ang spray kay Kyungsoo. "Thank you." Tipid niyang ngiti sa minamahal pa rin niyang si Kyungsoo. May bahid ng kalungkutan ang ekspresyon nito sa mukha.

Sumara ang pinto.

At nang di nila alam pareho, sabay silang napasandal sa pinto at napahawak sa kanilang mga dibdib, pero mas naunang umalis si Kyungsoo.

Nang okay na ang lahat, nagpaalam na si Jongin sa kanila.

"Tita, alis na po ako." Ngiti ni Jongin sa ina ni Kyungsoo na close na close niya magmula noon.

"Uuwi ka na?" Tanong ni Mrs. Doh sa kanya kasabay ng pagbigay ng malaman na tingin kay Kyungsoo na _ayain mo dito na kumain ng hapunan._ Pero nagpanggap si Kyungsoo na walang naintindihan sa tingin ng ina at

"Opo. Sensya na po sa abala. Nasira po ng wala sa oras 'tong tyan ko. Napasobra po ata sa kwek-kwek kanina."

"Jongin, wala yun. Alam mo namang welcome na welcome ka lagi dito..." sabay bulong ng, " _kung di lang pabebe itong anak ko..nakooo grr."_

Gumaan ang loob ni Jongin sa narinig ngunit nang tingnan niya si Kyungsoo, nakalihis lang ito ng tingin at tila naiinip na at gusto na siya paalisin kaya nanlumo muli ang pakiramdam niya.

"Thank you, Tita. Sige po alis na po ako." Lumabas na si Jongin at napahampas na naman si Mrs. Doh sa pwetan ng anak. "Kyungsoo, yayain mo yun. Panigurado gutom na yun."

"Ma, naman eh." Inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo bago sundan si Jongin palabas ng gate. Ang expected niya, lalabas na lang si Jongin sa gate tapos isasara na niya iyon, kaso, sa gulat niya biglang humarap si Jongin sa kanya at confirmed. Lumapad nga si Jongin. _Parang ang sarap yakapin,_ sigaw ng kanyang damdamin, ngunit winalis niya yun sa kanyang isip.

"Oh, anong tinitingin-tingin mo dyan? May kailangan ka pa ba?" Pagtataray niya sa binata na kahit haggard na ay gwapo pa rin sa kanyang paningin.

"Pwede ba kita mayakap?"

Halos kapusin ng hininga si Kyungsoo sa narinig lalo pa't lumukso ang puso niya sa naramdamang kilig.

Lumihis siya ng tingin, humalukipkip at nagtaray. "Pagkatapos mo tumae, yayakapin mo ako? Mandiri ka nga."

Pero ewan ba ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi naman mabaho si Jongin. Sa katunayan, amoy na amoy niya ang paboritong pabango niya sa binata. Ang CK perfume na laging gamit ni Jongin. Gustong-gusto pa naman niya na inaamoy-amoy si Jongin sa tuwing maglalambingan sila noon.

"Oo nga. Tsaka pawis din ako. Congrats, Kyungsoo. Di man lang kita nabati nung pumasa ka sa USTET. I guess, see you na lang sa UST sa pasukan?"

Hindi sumasagot si Kyungsoo at tipid na ngumiti lang si Jongin bago lumabas ng gate at kumaway saglit sa kanya.

Nakaramdam ng panunubig sa mga mata si Kyungsoo at akma na sanang bibigay kay Jongin para sa isang yakap na miss na miss na rin niya.

Pero pagtingala niya, wala na si Jongin. Nakita niya ang binata na pabalik na sa court kung saan ito galing.

Kaya, sinara na niya ang gate.

* * *

Nanlalambot ang mga tuhod ni Jongin sa lungkot, dahil gaya ng inaasahan, tinaboy siya ni Kyungsoo.

Masakit, pero siya naman ang gago at nanggago kaya deserve niya ang walang humpay na pagbiga sa puso niya. Sobrang sakit. Mas masakit pa sa humihilab niyang tyan kanina.

Pagdating niya sa court, imbis na asahan na naroroon pa sina Chanyeol at Sehun na naghihintay sa kanya, mas lalo lang siya nalungkot nang matagpuan na wala na roon ang mga kaibigan.

Ano pa ba ang dapat niyang gawin kundi ang umuwi na lang di ba?

Kaya pabalik muli kina Kyungsoo, dahil doon ang daan palabas ng strret kung nasaan ang court, napatingin muli siya sa bahay ng ex at napayuko dahil sa lungkot.

Ngunit, pagkalagpas sa bahay ng mga Doh, isang pamilyar na boses ang tumawag sa kanya.

"Jongin, sandali lang!"

Napahinto siya at napalingon. Naroroon si Kyungsoo sa labas ng gate at nakatingin sa kanya.

tinuro niya ang sarili at tumango si Kyungsoo.

Lumapit siya sa lalaki at kumurap-kurap. Akala ba niya gusto na siya paalisin ni Kyungsoo.

Ang hindi alam ni Jongin, nakasilip lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya nang pabalik siya sa court. Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo nang makita ang pagyuko ng ulo ni Jongin.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya nang magkaharap na muli sila. "Sabi ni Mama dito ka na maghapunan. C-Chinat na niya si Tita p ara di na mag-alala sayo."

"O-Okay lang ba sayo?"

"Tama na ang tanong, pasok ka na. Gutom na ako. Chicken afritada ulam, paborito mo."

At tinulak na siya ni Kyungsoo papasok sa loob.

Imbis na tahimik ang hapunan dahil magkatabi ng upuan ang mag-ex sa hapag kainan, sa kadaldalan ng nanay ni Kyungsoo at kakatanong kay Jongin patungkol sa kung anu-ano, nawala ang mabigat na atmospera na lumulutang sa ex-lovers.

Hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo kung sinasadya ba iyon ng nanay niya para salbahin sila sa kanilang awkward situation sa mga oras na iyon o sadya talagang normal lang ang nanay niya kay Jongin dahil kung dati rati rin naman ganito din naman siya kadaldal kapag nariyan si Jongin. Paborito kasi niya si Jongin sa lahat. Ika nga niya, manok niya para sa kanya.

“Tita, salamat po sa hapunan. Ang sarap niyo po talaga magluto. Taob po lahat ng restaurant na nakainan ko.”

“Ay sus, hindi ako ang nagluto niyan, nak! Si Kyungsoo nagluto niyan!”

Muntik na masamid si Kyungsoo sa iniinom na tubig. “Ma!”

Napatingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at napangiti. “Ang sarap mo pa rin magluto, Soo.”

“Ayee.” Asar ni Mrs. Doh sa dalawa. “Hay nako, alam mo ba kung bakit chicken afritada niluto niyan ni Kyungsoo?”

“Mama!”

Inirapan lang siya ng ina sabay ngiti muli kay Jongin. “Simula ba naman nung mag-break kayo linggo-linggo na lang kailngan may chicken afritada kaming ulam. Ilang beses pa yan naiyak habang kumakain ng afritada pano kasi miss na miss ka na niya. Bwiset na bwiset siya sa sarili na tinatarayan ka na lang niya lagi. Baka ayaw mo na daw sa kanya—“

Napabagsak si Kyungsoo ng ininumang baso ng tubig sa lamesa para pigilan ang madaldal niyang ina sa pagsuplong sa kanya kay Jongin.

Agad tumayo si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang pinagkainan para dalhin sa lababo.

Ngunit kahit wala na siya sa mesa, rinig na rinig pa rin niya ang pagbulong ng nanay niya kay Jongin.

“Jongin, alam kong gustong-gusto mo ang anak ko tsaka gusto mo lang naman magpokus sa pag-aaral niyo noon kaya nakipag-break ka. Wag ka mag-alala, ikaw pa rin manok ko kay Kyungsoo. Gusto ka pa rin niyan. Pabebe lang yan.”

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo sa lababo at binuksan na lang ang gripo para maghugas na ng kamay at simulan na ang pagbanlaw sa pinagkainan nila.

* * *

Pinaalis si Kyungsoo ng nanay niya sa lababo para ihatid na si Jongin sa gate.

Aalis na kasi ang binata dahil mag-aalas-otso y media na rin. Napahaba ang pagdadaldal ng ina niya at ayaw na rin nito na pagabihin pa ang paborito niyang manok.

Tahimik ang dalawa na pumunta sa gate. At gaya ng kanina, akala ni Kyungsoo na hihintayin lang niya lumabas si Jongin tapos sasara na lang niya ang gate pero hindi pa rin pala.

May take 2 sa nangyari kanina.

“Kyungsoo…” Taimtim ang pagtitig ni Jongin sa kanya at siya ay nanliliit, gusto nang bumigay at magpasakop na muli sa mga bisig ni Jongin. “I’m sorry kung naging padalos-dalos ako ng desisyon noon. Ang tanga ko lang, kasi nakipag-break ako. Sorry ang immature. Pasesnya na rin kasi di ko ma-express maigi ang sarili ko ngayon pero alam mo, hindi nagbago pagtingin ko sayo. Miss na miss na kita, Soo. Sobra. Kaso ako itong si tanga, akala ko kaya ulit kita na mapasaakin after ng entrance exam, pero wala na. Nawala na kita. Sorry sa ginawa ko sayo. Sorry, nasaktan kita.” Buong pagsisisi na sinabi ni Jongin ang mga salitang iyon.

“Kala mo kasi ata easy ako na pagkatapos mo hiwalayan mapapasayo ulit. E kaso ako rin si tanga, nasaktan na nga kaso di pa rin maka-move on sayo. Bwiset ka di kita makalimutan. Gustong-gusto pa rin kita. Tingin ko pareho lang tayong tanga at immature. Siguro kasi bata pa tayo? Ewan ko. Di ko na lam, basta alam ko, gusto pa rin kita, Jongin. Sorry kasi trinato kitang multo ng ilang buwan. Sorry sa pagsusungit at pagtataray ko sayo. Sorry din kung nasaktan kita sa harap ng maraming tao noon.” Tinutukoy niya ang isang insidente kung saan pinahiya niya si Jongin sa harap ng maraming estudyante sa eskwela. Binara kasi niya ito kung saan naging target ng katatawanan si Jongin. Suminghot-singhot siya. “Sige na, pwede mo na ako yakapin.”

Lahad ni Kyungsoo sa mga braso niya para tanggapin muli ang binata sa buhay niya. Isa pa, nakikita naman niya kay Jongin ang pagsisisi sa ginawa dahil matapos nilang magbreak at makapag-college exams ay hinabol-habol at sinuyo-suyo siya muli ni Jongin. Kaso tinaboy niya ang affection na iyon dahil ayaw niyang magmukhang easy lang kay Jongin at sa ibang tao. Kaso sumobra din naman siya kay Jongin at alam niyang nasaktan din niya ito sa pang-iiwas at di pamamansin sa kanya.

Ilang saglit rin, malugod na niyakap muli ni Jongin si Kyungsoo nang sobrang higpit, sobrang higpit na katumbas nito ang pitong buwan nilang magkahiwalay.

Kumalas na sila sa yakap at pinunasan ang mga luhang pumapatak sa kanilang mga mata.

"First major fight ba natin 'to, Soo?"

"Parang ganun na nga." Tawa ni Kyungsoo habang sumisinghot-singhot pa rin.

Pinahid ni Jongin ang hintuturo sa malambot na pisngi ni Kyungsoo at marahang ngumiti. "May chance pa ba ako, Soo?"

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin na nakahawak sa pisngi niya at napapikit bago tumango. Minulat niya ang mga mata sabay ngiti. "Gusto pa rin kita, gusto mo pa rin ako, hindi pa huli lahat, Jongin, kaya oo, may chance ka pa ulit."

At nakumpleto ang kanilang gabi sa isang mahigpit na yakap at pag-asa para sa ikaliwang pagkakataon nilang sumubok muli sa hamon ng pag-ibig.

_**Epilogue** _

Ngayong nasa college na at pawang taga Espanya lang sina Jongin, Kyungsoo na Thomasinas, Chanyeol at Sehun naman na Tamaraws, nagkita-kita muli sila sa libre nilang oras para makapag-lunch ng sabay-sabay.

"Musta naman kayong Lovers in UST? Kaya pa ba?" Tanong ni chanyeol sa kanila ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain sila sa isang Korean restaurant sa Padre Noval.

"Anong akala niyo sa amin? Immature pa rin tulad noon? Hindi no, okay lang kami ng bebe labs ko." Sabay akbay ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na tagahalo niya ng inorder na Jajangmyeon.

"Yuck, ang immature ng tawagan, bebe labs pa rin? Wala bang upgrade? Ba't di niyo gayahin yung sa kdrama yung oppa, oppa?" Asar ni Sehun sa kanila. "Mas okay pa nga na tawagan yun kesa sa bebe labs. Bleh."

"Bobo, oppa tawag ng babae yun sa lalaki!" Pangaral ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan.

"Kesa naman sa bebe labs. Ang elem. Tss."

"E kung maghanap ka na kaya ng jowa ng may tumawag sayo ng oppa no! Mas marunong ka pa sa amin ni Kyungsoo." Kunot noong sabi ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

"Tch. Jowa ba kamo? Tsk. Sa dami ng pagpipilian nahihirapan ako. One day, pre. Makikita mo may tatawag na sa akin ng oppa. Pwede din papa."

"Yuck. Nag-college ka lang dami mo na alam." Kunwaring pandidiri ni Jongin sa kaibigan pero parang ganun na nga.

"Hay nako, kayo. Kahit ano pang tawagan niyong magjojowa, basta masaya kayo, pwede na yun." Binigyan ni Kyungsoo ng maki si Sehun at nginitian. "Wag lang magiging playboy ah, Sehun. Umayos ka."

Ngumuso si Sehun na trinato nang anak ni Kyungsoo. "Opo, good boy naman ako eh. Masyado lang pogi. Kyungsoo, penge pa nga isa."

Tutuktukan na sana ni Jongin si Sehun dahil binuburautan na naman nito ang boyfriend niya, pero mabilis si Chanyeol dahil binigay niya ang tatlong share niya kay Sehun. "Ayan, iyo na yan."

"Yiee, sweet mo naman Chanyeol. Nakaka-ilang points ka na ah." Asar ni Sehun sa kanya.

"Kumain ka na lang. Ano ba gusto mo subuan pa kita?"

At ngumanga naman si Sehun at nagpaalila naman si Chanyeol. Sinubuan niya ang kaibigan tsaka kinusot ang buhok ni Sehun.

Nagtinginan si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa nasaksihan pero wala na silang nasabi at sinubuan na lang din ang isa't-isa ng maki.

Ganito na sila ngayon.

**Author's Note:**

> ayun ulit, credits ulit kay marian sa bardagol lines ni kyungsoo sa fic na ito hahahaha kung di dahil sa kanya di ko rin mabubuo maigi characterization ni ksoo dito kaya thank you marian!!!! salamat sa ideas at sa pagpush for me to be able to write this fic!
> 
> kapag may typos please let me know di ko na kasi inedit kasi antok na me huhuhu thank you ol!
> 
> actually parang self indulgent na rin to hehe thank you for reading!


End file.
